In general, a complex metal hydride or a metal hydride has been used to improve voltage storage density of a solid-state hydrogen storage system and hydrogen can be released from the hydride compounds by continuously supplying heat. Accordingly, a technique has been being particularly required for improving heat-supplying efficiency of a heat exchanger having a predetermined size.
Currently, research has been conducted regarding an internal structure of a solid-state hydrogen storage vessel to improve heat supply of the vessel. However, since the vessel structure is changed, a material type and size of fins and tubes, and a loading method of a hydrogen storage material are required to be changed.
Particularly, since the metal hydride is operated at a high temperature of about 100° C., when the metal hydride is applied to a vehicle, it is required to improve cold start performance. Accordingly, various methods such as a method of mounting a hydrogen heat combustor or a method of heating a solid-state hydrogen storage system using battery power have been developed. However, these methods may cause an increase in a system volume and an energy loss.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.